


The Fine Art of Relaxation

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is suffering from stress - Remus hopes to relieve this tension. MWPP era. A bit fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Art of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus awoke early in the morning to a feeling of something not quite right. He sat up slowly, eyes wide and luminous in the dark of his curtained bed chamber. He stilled his breath, whilst straining his sensitive hearing to the sounds around him. Squeaky, intermittent snores were coming from the right hand side of the room - that was ok, it was Peter. From opposite came the general restless sleep pattern that was James - there was a grudge match between Gryffindor and Slytherin later that day and it seemed that James couldn't switch off the strategy of play even in his dreams. Remus then turned his attention to his immediate left - nothing. He pulled aside the heavy drapes surrounding the bed and peered outside.

A-ha, he thought to himself. The reason for his early rising was obvious - Sirius was not in his bed. Of course, this was not the first "early rising" Sirius had caused! He sniggered to himself quietly, feeling pleased that he was able to think of such a good double-entendre. It was nothing compared to the risque remarks that James and Sirius came out with and Remus never felt confident about letting out half of what came into his head anyway - he remembered the time when Sirius was arguing with them about what makes a good broom, when length had come into the conversation Remus had decided to share with them the thought about the relation to the owner and his penis size! He grinned as he dressed quickly, he couldn't decide if they were more shocked that he had been listening to a conversation about quidditch (boring!) or that he had used the word dick!

He padded softly over to bedroom door, grabbing the map as he went in search of Sirius. His thought's turned to his friend as he made his way down the stairs towards the grounds outside, taking care to keep checking the map for any signs of lurking teachers. From the first day of school his relationship with Sirius had been special, although neither boy had ever talked about it, they both just seemed to know on some instinctive level what the other needed. When Remus first awoke, sweating and shivering from the depths of a lunar inspired nightmare it was always Sirius who was found curled up next to him, stroking back the damp strands of hair clinging to his face and whispering soothing words to lull him back to peaceful sleep as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And in return, when Sirius came back from yet another hateful summer of his parent's taunts, emotional blackmail and occasional beatings, it was Remus who held him safely in his arms behind the security of the velvet bed curtains - a silencing spell cast so that when the facade of the most popular, handsome, rebellious and sexy boy in school came crashing down, his heart rending sobs would not awake James and Peter.

But still, this bond was never talked about. Remus sometimes wondered if James knew - he caught him staring at them both often with a strange smirk playing round his lips, but as soon as he saw either one of them return the stare he wiped the grin from his face and started to clean his glasses on his shirt - Remus had soon learnt with James that this was some kind of defense mechanism, it meant "I'm too busy to talk about whatever personal subject is about to make me uncomfortable"!

A sudden hooting noise brought Remus out of his thoughts and he realised he was standing outside in front of the door to the quidditch changing rooms. He glanced down at the map to see to the Sirius Black dot had not moved from this position. Sighing, he folded up the map into his pocket and placed his hand onto the door handle, willing his mind and body into a state of some semblance of calm. He wasn't sure how much longer the desire inside of him for his friend could stay hidden, especially if Sirius was in need of comforting - the feel of the dark haired boy's body resting against him had caused Remus many sleepless nights and countless early morning panicked rushings to the laundry basket with armfulls of damp, sticky sheets before anyone noticed. Especially since Sirius had redoubled his efforts to get on the quidditch team - there seemed to be layers of lean muscle on top of more lean muscle and what with all that outdoor activity, the sun had heated his skin to an almost olive complexion, and not to mention the sweatiness it induced... oh god!....

He turned the handle and walked in...

Sirius looked up startled from his cross legged position sitting on the long wooden bench in the changing room when he heard a voice whisper "Paddy, are you ok mate?". He bit the bottom of his lip in an endearing childlike manner and shook his head, his eyes downcast again.

Remus sat down in front of him on the tiled floor so he could stare up into the ocean like depths of those pale blue eyes, "Hey, it's me you know, you can tell me anything". Sirius looked like he was having some sort of internal battle with himself, mouth opening and closing as if the words kept trying to come out but then slithered back down again. Finally, after locking eyes with Remus for a couple of seconds, he gave a half hearted shrug and said "Look, you know how hard I've been trying to get on the team, I mean, with James it was easier 'cos being a good seeker's not that common, but me...I'm a beater and they're ten to a dozen round here, and it's only since James made captain that I've been on the team 'cos Jacob, you know the last captain, he didn't really like me since his girlfriend dumped him to try and go out with me, mind you, there was no hope there, I mean, she wore all that gunky makeup crap, made her look quite scary although she did have huge tits, but still, definately would have had to put a bag on her head to get any rise out of... hey!", Sirius was startled out of his ramblings by Remus' finger poking him sharply in the arm.

"Is there a point, or at least a vague summising to all this?" asked Remus, his eyes narrowed.

Sirius chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, then beamed, like a great fountain of knowledge had suddenly been bestowed upon him.

"Yes, actually there is", he stated smugly. "The point of my being up early and all alone was that I am exceedingly nervous about my first game today, and since I've not got much practice in whilst my hand heals", he held up the damged right hand currently swathed in magically embalmed bandages, that were countering the effects of a bludger to the hand instead of a bat, and Madame Pomfrey had sworn that the bandages could come off ten minutes before the game started and all functions would be normal and so Sirius had banned James from even considering subsituting him, "I thought seeing as I could not sleep I would try to calm myself down using various techniques away from prying eyes", he continued, nodding his head at the end of the sentance as if to say "job well done".

Remus knew Sirius was lying, he could tell by the look of practiced innocence upon that gorgeous face. Right then matey, he thought, I'll play along for now.

"What sort of techniques have you been trying, can I help with any of them?" he asked, putting a comforting hand on his friend's knee. And then Remus saw the most amazing thing, something that he probably thought no other person could have claimed to see.

A rosy blush started at the base of Sirius' neck, rising upwards until eventually coming to a halt at those chiseled cheekbones. He closed his eyes,causing his long, dark lashes to sweep down against the rose tinted skin. Remus didn't know what he wanted to do first, cuddle his friend in his arms and be all caring and giving, pogo around the room like a child shouting "I made Sirius Black blush" or rip off all his clothes, yank his knees up and fuck his arse into the floor. Actually, yes he did know what he wanted to do but there was no way in hell he was going to admit it he decided.

Remus tried the first option. He stood up off the floor and sat down on the bench next to Sirius. "Why are you blushing?" he asked, trying to sound light hearted.

Sirius made a sort of growling noise in the back of his throat, turned his head suddenly and locked eyes with Remus, blue against amber, and said " The main thing that makes me relax is, well, you know, erm", he made the growling noise again until Remus exclaimed, "Oh, just tell me Padfoot, it can't be that bad".

"Orgasm"! Sirius practically shouted.

This was not what Remus was expecting, a fine blush of his own was beginning to creep upwards, he cleared his throat several times before answering to the floor, "Oh, well, I see. Did you want me to go and fetch one of your lady admirers, I'm sure.." He couldn't finish the sentance. He'd never acknowleged the fact of Sirius being sexually active with anyone before. Oh, he knew Sirius went on dates and that most of the girls at school would be willing to stand in a fairly orderly queue just to have a chance of going out with him, but to know he'd been intimate with someone hurt deep inside Remus like he'd never imagined. A well of tears started to form in his eyes, and his brain started to panic, trying to think of things to say so he could escape from Sirius' knowing eyes.

"No, you misunderstand me" said Sirius quietly, "I've never, you know, with anyone"

"You're kidding. But you're you! Have you seen you lately?" the words sprang out of Remus' mouth before he'd had a chance to berate his brain for letting his feelings slip. Oh god, oh god, oh god chanted Remus' mind!

Sirius just chuckled, pleased by the compliment. "Moony, what I meant by shouting orgasm was that I basically fancied a wank, thinking it would calm me down after, but I forgot about this bloody thing, can you believe it", raising his bandaged right hand, "and when you said did I want a hand..., well, hence the blush"!

Remus, who had been studying the floor intently all through this snapped his head round to stare at Sirius. Now there was a blue gaze fixed to the seemingly interesting floor and a fierce amber glare locked to the side of the ebony locks. It was as though a fog had been lifted from Remus' eyes, all the touching, holding, locked gazes over the years suddenly made sense. The instinctive thoughts towards each other, the ease with which Moony had accepted Padfoot on moonlit romps, the understanding of "the prank", which took time and a lot of tears and talking but still came out stronger in the end.

And Moony agreed with Remus. A perfect harmony inside him came about staking claim to one word running like a mantra though his head "Mate, Mine, Now". His eyes, usually a soft, honeyed amber glowed with other-wordly passion as they turned golden like the wolf's.

"Sirius, please look at me".

Sirius turned his head round slowly, heart beating wildly, he could sense Moony surfacing next to him. Their gazes once again locked, and Remus was stunned to see all the pent up passion and love reflected in his best friend's eyes like a mirror to his own soul. He cocked his head to one side in a very canine fashion and said the best double-entendre he could think of, "Let me give you a hand in the fine art of relaxation", without any hint of embarrassment.

He reached across Sirius's lap slowly from the side, and began to unbutton his jeans, the pressure from inside causing the front of his trousers to push the zip out in what must be a most uncomfortable way, thought Remus, glad of the simple pyjama bottoms he had put on. He looked up to meet Sirius' gaze once again, asking permission with his eyes, which seemed to always be their preferred method of communication, if this progression into pants territory was acceptable! Sirius, who's current only thought was "Oh fuck, it's Remus, I'm so in love with him and he's gonna screw my brains out any minute" just nodded frantically.

"Ok, here goes", thought Remus as he pulled down the zipper and reached inside Sirius' pants to grasp his cock firmly. He jumped slightly as Sirius let out a low groan and threw his head back against the wall, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the bench, no longer caring about the damaged hand. "Now what do I do", Remus thought, as his hand slid experimentally down and then up the hardness in his grasp, and then Sirius grabbed hold of his arm with his good hand, stared down deep into Remus' soul, or so it seemed to Remus, and then it was just instinct. They KNEW. No more hiding, no more not talking about it, no more hinting.

Remus curled his hand around Sirius' cock more securely and began to slide it up and down, faster and faster, then slowing down, pausing to slide his thumb over the end to spread the fluid leaking from the slit around the rest of the shaft, causing added pleasure with the aid of lubrication. Sirius' panting started to become more gutteral, words starting to escape from his mouth were like music to Remus' ears... "Ah, fuckin hell, Moony, don't stop... ever... oh fuck, yeah, god I fuckin' love you..." Remus paused to fully look at the vision before him. Sirius' legs were spread wide and wanton, his hips flexing with every movement of Remus' hand, his pants and jeans unbuttoned down just below his bottom, his t-shirt had ridden up, exposing the lean, flat stomach and narrow hips, the sweat from the excitement had made the thin material of the shirt stick to his chest, outlining the muscular definition there, his head thrown back, the tendons on his neck stood out from the strain, his crowning glory, the mane of black hair cascaded down his back, the odd strand clinging to that chiseled, beautiful face as the sweat started to bead up and drip slowly down.

He opened those blue eyes and brought his hand up to cup the side of Remus' face, "Babes, what is it? Why have you stopped?", he panted, "Don't you want to any more?", his voice breaking a bit on the last word and Remus could see the pain etched on his face as he thought he was not desired.

"God, Sirius no, of course I want to. I've wanted you since, well, for ever really". Remus felt his insides go all mushy as his words caused the happiest grin to ever grace that beautiful face appear. "It's that I'm not going to be able to stop from going all the way soon, and I didn't know if you were ready for that", he said honestly.

Sirius shifted his weight a bit so he could sit up straight, causing Remus to lose his grip on him. He let one finger drift slowly down the werewolf's face, tracing the outline of the soft, full lips. "Remus, I have been completely and totally head over heels in love with you since day one. The real reason I came down here tonight was I was trying to sort my head out before I just exploded and told you how I felt. I love that we've been so close that we can share personal stuff together, but you've no idea how hard it's been trying to hide my real love for you inside me."

"Oh, believe me, I understand what that's like" added Remus, grinning idiotically.

"Oh, yeah, of course", smiled Sirius, and started to stroke Remus' neck slowly, causing him to shudder in pleasure. "That's why I've never done anything with any of them girls. I haven't even kissed anyone else." He paused, enjoying the response to his confession that flooded Remus' eyes. "I just wanted to appear normal to you and thought a few dates here and there would convince everyone, and I mean, none of those girls are ever gonna admit that I never kissed them!"

"Oh Sirius, I love you so much" exclaimed Remus as leant forward to finally kiss his beloved.

But Sirius stopped his actions with a gentle finger to his lips, "In answer to your original question, I am more than ready for 'THAT', as you so quaintly put it. In fact, if you don't have my clothes off and start fucking my cute little arse into this floor in the next few seconds I may actually go quite mad!"

Remus stared at him open mouthed, "Can you read minds?" he asked, thinking of his thoughts when he first entered the room. "Wha.." Sirius started to reply but was cut off when the eyes turned liquid molten again and Remus's mouth came crashing against his. There was a slow, languid slide of tongue against tongue as hands busied themselves with the task of removing clothing, sometimes their own, sometimes each others. Finally, nakedness ensued, Sirius still seating on the bench, Remus now kneeling in front of him. Still reluctant to let go of kissing one another, Remus relished in the way Sirius' hands roamed up and down his back, tangling through his tawny hair, stroking the sensitive spot at the back of his neck, the bandage on his hand long since torn off and forgotten about. In turn, Sirius was beginning to become addicted to the feel of Remus slowly licking and sucking on his lips, his hands straying down to caress his chest, clever little fingers teasing the nipples into hard nubs. He gasped as Remus finally left his lips and made his way slowly down to his neck, sharp little nips reminiscent of the ones Moony gave Padfoot to keep him in line. "Shit, Remus my love, this isn't very relaxing. You're turning me on so much I think I'm going to fucking erupt!" Sirius cried.

At these words, Remus felt his resolve not to give in to his more basic instincts crumble. He gave Sirius one last searing, wet, wild and wonderful kiss and instantly dropped his head down between those long, muscled legs to engulf Sirius' cock in his hot mouth. He slid down and up with fierce abandon, swirling his tongue round the head each time he came up before sinking right down until the tip of his nose touched the springy dark curls at the base, relishing in the taste of his newly claimed mate. He reached down to play with Sirius' balls, rolling them softly in his hands while never letting up on the sucking and licking above. An animalistic wail escaped from Sirius' bruised lips above in response to Remus' actions. "Baby, stop, I'm gonna come" he gasped. "That's the idea", mumbles Remus around his dick.

" No, I want us to both come at the same time. It's the first time for both of us. I've always fantasised about this, and I want to come with you inside me. Please?".

Remus looked up in amazement at Sirius' last sentance, letting his cock slide out of his mouth with a soft, wet noise. Sirius just groaned at the erotic site of Remus sitting between his legs, holding his cock in his hand, his lips swollen and blood red with the effort put into pleasuring him, a small trickle of pre-cum at the edge of his lips. "Please baby, just fuck me open" he begged again.

At these heartfelt words, Remus used his lunar strength to pick up Sirius, sliding his arms under his legs so he could support Sirius' lower back as Sirius locked his legs around Remus' upper back and arms linked around his neck so he wouldn't fall back. Remus turned and lowered Sirius flat to the floor, grabbing the tub of oil used for easing aching quidditch muscles someone had so kindly left behind on the bench! He pressed a deep, loving open mouthed kiss to those delectable lips as he undid the top and plunged his fingers into the thick oil, generously lubricating his fingers. He leaned back so he could take in the full view of Sirius lying spread-eagled beneath him. His blue eyes pleading with him to hurry. Remus pulled open Sirius' legs even wider and trailed his fingers down past his balls, feeling gently for his entrance. He circled one finger slowly around the outside before plunging it deeply but gently inside, curling it slightly to find the point inside that made Sirius arch his back from the floor and fling his arms over his head to grasp on to one of the bench legs, crying out Remus' name as he did so. With that animal instinct guiding him Remus plunged another dripping finger into that hole to join in, stretching the hot tunnel he started to move his fingers in and out more rapidly, each time touching that spot, again and again, his rapidly shutting down brain just having enough cells left to tell him that yes, this was the stuff all our dreams had been made of. Sirius below him, writhing that so sexy body into every thrust of Remus' fingers, the sweat literally pooling off his body, chest rising and falling with each groaning pant, stomach almost concave with every arch of his back, until Sirius sobbed out, "NOW Remus please! Fuck me now!" At his command, Remus grabbed Sirius' legs up to rest on his shoulders, placed both hands on the floor besides Sirius' head to steady himself and slid his already slicked up cock deep inside his best friend in one smooth movement.

The intensity of such a pleasure for each of them was almost too much for the boys. They both stilled their movements for a second, eyes locked together, speaking of endless love with them. But for once just the look wasn't enough, at the same time both spoke the words the other had waited for since birth, or so it felt. " I love you".

And then Remus, with the absolute contentment and pleasure from Moony way inside, began to finally fuck his mates arse into the floor. He knew neither of them would last long, and so made up for that with the sheer power of his strokes, slamming into Sirius so hard that his mate snapped the leg of the wooden bench he was holding on to for dear life in two, "Jesus Fucking Christ Moony", screamed Sirius and he reached down to grab his own cock in his hand, still healing bones be damned. But Remus was having none of it, he swatted the interfering hand away to take it in his own hand, wanking him in time to his own thrusts with the words, "It's my fucking cock now, leave it alone!" Faster and faster went Remus' hips and hand, until a shudder seemed to erupt from both of them and again together spoke as if not just joined in body, but also mind and spirit, "I'm coming".

And they did, Remus shaking until he was spent, Sirius with his head thrown back, mouth stretched open in a silent scream as the pleasure coursed through him. Collapsing on top of him, Remus finally closed his eyes and found tears leaking through as he nuzzled and kissed Sirius' chest and neck, safely curled up in a tumble of arms and legs. "My mate", he snuffled, "I've finally got my mate". Sirius smiled affectionately down at the tawny head currently trying to bury itself in the muscled concave of his chest and ran his fingers through Remus' hair, making him look up. He looked into those teary, sated golden orbs and wondered aloud, as there was no more need to keep any thoughts hidden, "Remus, do werewolves mate for life?"

"No, but I fucking well do" was the formerly shy, retiring boy's reply.

"Oh, well that's alright then"!

THE END


End file.
